


Unexpected Distractions

by wyse_ink



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Developing Friendships, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Growing Up, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyse_ink/pseuds/wyse_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou knows she can do this, as long as she doesn't lose focus. When a certain flame-haired swimmer appears, she realizes that might be easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Distractions

     As she stepped onto the ice, Gou wondered why she’d agreed to this in the first place. A group of girls from her class had decided to try out a new ice rink that had opened up, and when they’d asked her to join them, she had reluctantly agreed. It wasn’t that she was uncoordinated, she thought as she wobbled her way to the wall, but she was hardly athletic. She was sure a fair amount of athleticism came into play while ice skating. Her best friend was already skating confidently in a small circle, waiting for Gou to join the group.

     “Gou-chan, let’s go!” Chigusa said excitedly, swinging one foot to mimic a running motion. _It’s Kou_ , Gou wanted to say, but instead, she clung to the wall of the rink, a nervous smile crossing her face.

     “You go ahead, Hana-chan,” Gou told her, noticing that the other girls had already made their way toward the center. “I just need to get used to it.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “I’m sure.” Gou smiled at her friend encouragingly. Seeming convinced, Chigusa shrugged.

     “Okay, but just for a minute,” she said, her tone light. “Don’t make us drag you out here after that!” With that, she skated away to join the other girls. Gou concentrated on her feet. It wasn’t that the concept was difficult, but with even a single wrong move or rut in the ice, she could slip and fall. She half-skated, half-scooted along while clutching the wall with her hand. Part of her would’ve rather watched the others, maybe even kept her eyes peeled for muscular boys, but with everyone bundled up in their winter clothing, she figured it would be boring. Instead, she chose to persist. _I can do this_ , she told herself.

     Having served as the swim club manager for nearly three full years now, she’d seen people overcome athletic obstacles countless times. Rei, the club’s captain, hadn’t even been able to swim when he’d first started. Some of the new members had had terrible technique, but with a lot of hard work, they’d managed to make dramatic improvement. Some had even perfected their form. If they could make such drastic improvements, Gou could manage an hour’s worth of ice skating. She just had to focus.

     “GOU-SAN!” Gou didn’t have to see him to recognize that voice. As she heard the sound of skates approaching, she looked down at her feet, as if willing them to move faster. It was no use. The red-haired Samezuka swimmer appeared in her peripheral vision, sliding to a stop beside her. The fact that he did it so effortlessly while she clung to the wall in a feeble escape attempt frustrated her. She realized how ridiculous she must look, and in front of someone from their rival team no less.

     “I didn’t know you liked ice skating,” Momotaro said, turning easily and skating along beside her backwards. He grinned from ear to ear.

     “I don’t really,” she replied awkwardly. “I’m just here with friends.”

     “Me too!” he said happily. _Great_ , Gou thought. Just how many members of the Samezuka team were here? Quickly, she scanned the rink. Sure enough, on the other side, she recognized several members from the Samezuka team. Still, there was one notably missing.

     “Where’s Ai-kun?” she asked, surprised by the captain’s absence. She’d always been fond of the small, silver-haired swimmer.

     Momo laughed lightly. “He’s here, he just doesn’t want to skate.” He gestured toward the bleachers where the captain sat, looking perfectly content and preoccupied with a handheld gaming system. _Well that makes two of us_ , Gou thought, feeling a slight pang of envy. Maybe when she finally got around to the exit again, she could join him and pass it off as some kind of official swim club business. Even Hana-chan wouldn’t protest then, she thought, remembering that her time before her friends intercepted her was limited. She glanced over at Chigusa, who was looking their way and talking excitedly to another girl from their group.

     Gou’s face flushed as she realized what they must be thinking, and it was a situation that Momo wasn’t helping as he skated backwards in zig-zags beside her in an obvious attempt to catch her attention again. She wasn’t oblivious to the fact that Momotaro was cute. In fact, in just the past year, he’d even grown a few inches taller and his shoulders had broadened from his strict training regimen. Something else was different, too, but she couldn’t pinpoint what that might be. He was still puppylike - loud and energetic as ever - but he seemed more mature somehow. One thing was for sure, she thought as scooted along. She definitely didn’t look like a senpai talking to her junior anymore. Just as this realization sank in, she skidded across a rough patch of ice and stumbled. Her fingers slipped from the wall as gravity pulled her forward. The world around her seemed to topple in slow motion, and she knew she was done for. In the split second before she collided with the ice, she felt a pair of arms close around her waist and pull her back to her feet. Head spinning from the rush of adrenaline, she barely noticed that she was being guided her back to the wall. As soon as it was within reach, she clung to it tightly, feeling a wave of heat rising to her cheeks again as she pieced together what had just happened.

     “Gou-san,” Momotaro said, his voice shaking slightly. “Are you okay?”

 _No_ , she wanted to say. She was embarrassed. Embarrassed that she was so far out of her element and that she’d nearly faceplanted on the ice not just in front of her own friends, but her brother’s old friends as well.

     Embarrassed that she’d been distracted enough to lose her focus. Embarrassed by the concern in his voice.

     “I’m fine,” she said instead, even though she knew she must not look it. “Thank you, Momotaro-kun.” She felt herself reddening even more as she said his name, though she wasn’t sure why. His eyes sparkled, though whether it was due to her use of his name or her expression of gratitude, or just relief that they hadn’t both crashed, she wasn’t sure. It amused her and, despite everything, she laughed. She laughed at her clumsiness, at the scene that might have happened had she slammed into the ice, and at just how much she’d underestimated the energetic redhead before her. Once she’d caught her breath again, she sighed. “Momo-kun,” she said, more seriously now. “Will you help me get to the exit? I don’t think I’m cut out for this after all.”

     Momo’s eyes widened. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face turned scarlet as her words seemed to sink in. “Yeah, sure!” he said, eagerly straightening his arm out before her. She fought the urge to giggle at his change in tone, and lightly gripped his arm. Maybe he was the same Momotaro after all, she thought, but that wasn’t a bad thing. As she let him guide her, she could feel her friends’ gazes on the two of them. Gou decided that just this once, she’d let their imaginations wander.

**Author's Note:**

> The teenage years are so awkward, especially when combined with ice skating. 
> 
> Also posted on my Free! blog: http://www.forevarfree.tumblr.com/fics. Thanks for reading!


End file.
